If i had a heart
by DrawingScars
Summary: What if Caroline actually were a witch before Katherine smothered her? What if instead of going to the carnival in season 2 she ran away from Mystic Falls? Back after being assumed dead for 2 years Caroline embarks on a mission to find answers and she wont stop until she's got them. (More info inside!) Characters will be somewhat OOC.


_**What if Caroline actually were a witch before Katherine smothered her and she became a vampire? What if instead of going to the carnival in season 2 she ran away from Mystic Falls?**_

 _ **I've always wanted to write a story were Caroline isn't her usual bright and bubbly self, were she is stronger and more calculated. Almost like a female Klaus, but without all the anger issues that comes with him. Making her extremely dangerous and unpredictable. This story kinda picks up around season 3/4, it's not following the TVD plotline too much, Finn is still alive! And Characters from other season/shows will make an appearance.**_

 _ **Pairings: KlausxCaroline , DamonxElena(Will start out with StefanxElena) , KatherinexElijah , BonniexKol (Will begin with JeremyxBonnie)**_

.

* * *

.

The soft humming of the engine kept her awake as she stared out of the window, she hadn't been home in 2 years and so much had changed. Atleast for her.

Her soft blue eyes moved over the figures in the car, driving was one of her guards, Quinn, he had short brown hair and piercing green eyes. Vampire, almost 700 years old. Beside him sat his sister, Eva. Her hair was an onyx black, cascading in ringlets down her back. Her eyes however, were the same piercing green as her brother.

And besides herself sat one person she never thought she'd have an alliance with. Dark brown hair falling in ringlets around her slightly tanned face, her eyes a dark brown. It was none other than Katherine Pierce, the woman who had killed her.

"I don't like this." The brunette said as she shifted in her seat for what seemed like the billionth time.

"I'm aware you don't like it, but as I've told you a billion times Katherine, I'll protect you from this Klaus person." She drawled eyes adverting from the brunette and going back to looking out of the car window.

"And how exactly are you going to do that? I mean, he's a 1000 year old, hybrid. And you-"

"Caroline is a hybrid aswell, just not the same kind as Klaus. And do you honestly doubt her powers, after all she did save you from those wolves." Eva spoke from the front seat, silencing Katherine.

Caroline stopped herself from rolling her eyes, she was tired of Katherine and her insessive worrying, her doubts. But then again, she could understand why the brunette was worried. She had depended on no one but herself for the past 500 years, constantly running, looking over her shoulder.

"We're here." Quinn spoke from the drivers seat and Carolines eyes took in the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign.

"Welcome home, Forbes." She mumbled to herself as the familiar town descended upon them.

.

* * *

.

 _~The next day~_

Elena sighed as she ran a hand through her straight brown hair. She were in the woods with Stefan, hunting down rabbits or any other animal for her to feed on.

"Now concentrate." Stefan murmured in her ear as Elena smiled brightly. "It's hard when you're so close." She replied as she leaned into him, she felt him press a kiss behind her ear before he stepped away and allowed her to use her vampire senses.

It didn't take her long to locate what sounded like a rabbit, using her vampire speed she dashed off, Stefan following quickly behind. She had managed to snag a bunny and was now ripping into it.

She let go of the dead animal, blood smeared on her lips and around her mouth, with some white hair.

Stefan smile at her as he cupped her face, he wiped the blood and hairs away before he leaned in and kissed her.

"That was very good." He mumbled against her lips as Elena smiled. "I have a very good teacher." She replied as her hands found it's way under his shirt. Stefan let out a soft chuckle as he allowed Elena to remove his shirt.

Jumping up in his arms Elena quickly wrapped her legs and arms around him and kissed him passionately, Stefan flashed them over to a tree as his tongue made it's way into her mouth.

They passionately made out for what seemed like forever, Stefan removed her jacket and top, revealing a lacey black bra.

Elena let out small throaty moans as Stefan kissed down her neck, giving her a few playful bites as he went.

And just as it was about to get really good, Elena pushed him away and flashed off. Confused Stefan flashed after her and found her on her knees, holding away her hair as she threw up the blood she had drank just minutes before.

Dropping down besides her, he grabbed her hair as she turned to look at him. "What's wrong with me, Stefan?" She asked. Stefan wanted to give her an answer but he couldn't, this wasn't the first time she hadn't been able to hold down blood.

"I don't know..." He replied as Elena wiped her mouth, what Stefan did know was that they needed to figure out what was wrong with Elena, and soon. Or she was going to die.

.

* * *

.

Klaus was many things, hybrid,powerful, king some might say. But one thing he was not, was patient. He did not like to be kept waiting, and he most certainly did not enjoy hunting down silly siblings hell bent on killing him and his family.

Pushing the door open to the Mikaelson mansion he was greeted by Elijah, standing in one of his grand suits, staring down at him.

"I see your trip was a failure, as Finn is not with you." Elijah spoke as Klaus sent him a glare.

"How observant of you, brother." Klaus replied as he took off his jacket and threw it onto one of his hybrids standing guard.

"Has anything exciting happened while I've been away, hunting down our brother?" Klaus asked as he walked into the livingroom.

"I'm afraid not, the doppelgänger is still a vampire and the love triangle between her and the Salvatore brothers is still very much going on." Elijah replied as he popped up his suit buttons and sat himself down in an armchair.

"And Rebekah? Is she still causing troubles?" Klaus asked and Elijah shrugged. "When is she not?" Elijah countered, earning a smirk from Klaus.

"Miss Bennett however has been spending an awful lot of time with some Professor Shane, he might be someone we should look into." Elijah suggested and Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"Why would we bother looking into some college professor?" Klaus asked as he poured himself a glass of scotch.

"Because he reached out to Miss Bennett, not the other way around." Elijah replied calmly as Klaus raised the tumbler to his lips.

"Then by all means, look into this professor, brother." Klaus said before he took a sip from the liquor.

Elijah gave Klaus a nod as he got up and walked out of the room, Klaus finished off the scotch in his tumbler and put it back down on the tray. His phone started to buzz and he fished it out of his pocket.

Stopping himself from rolling his eyes he answered the call. "Damon, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" He asked as he walked out of the livingroom and made his way to his office.

"Hypothetically speaking, and asking. Have you ever come across a vampire who can't keep their blood down?" Damon asked as Klaus stopped in his tracks. So the doppelgänger couldn't keep the blood down, he thought.

"Is someone having trouble keeping their blood down?" Klaus asked as a sly grin spread onto his face.

"Maybe, have you?" Damon asked, dodging the subject as subtly as he could. "Afraid not, mate. But do give my well wishes to the doppelgänger." Klaus replied before he hung up.

This changed everything, if the doppelgänger died there was no way he could use witches to make her human again, so that he in return could make more hybrids.

Sighing he quickly sent a message to Kol.

 **-Got any witches who knows anything about newly turned vampires not being able to hold their blood down?**

 _ **-I'll look into it.**_

Came Kol's reply, Klaus put his phone away as he pushed the door to his office open, he marched over to his map and crossed out the city he'd just been in, searching for Finn.

He sat himself down in his chair, lifting his legs onto the desk and leaned back. Where could his brother be hiding? He thought as his eyes wandered over the map, he'd been in over 10 cities now and still no sign of dear old Finn.

Either his brother was really good at hiding, or his mother was getting help cloaking him. Sighing in frustration he moved his eyes from the map to his drawing book, he picked it up along with a pen and started to draw.

.

* * *

.

Caroline stood outside her birth home, it looked exactly the same. Same boring yellow and white, the porch the door. She thought she would of missed it, just a little bit. But she felt nothing for it.

Her mothers car was parked in the driveway, along with hers. Taking a step forward she quickly walked up the stone pathway to the porch, she climbed the wooden steps and found herself standing in front of the white door.

She could hear her mother inside, fumbling about, most likely getting ready for work. Raising her hand she knocked on the door, she heard the movements stop briefly before a middle aged woman appeared in the hallway. Her hair was shorter, and styled differently. But everything else was the same.

The woman took wary steps towards the door, and Caroline could tell that she was shocked. The door opened and Liz Forbes stood there, staring at her daughter. Someone she thought had been killed, 2 years ago.

"Caroline?" Liz asked as her eyes moved over her daughter. Her hair was longer, reaching down to her chest and they were in waves instead of her usual straight or curly hair. Her eyes were the same, the same soft blue Liz was so used to seeing.

"Hello mom." Caroline spoke, taking a step out Liz embraced her daughter. Hugging her tightly, inhaling the familiar scent.

Caroline stood frozen for a second, it had been so long since someone had touched her, let alone hugged her. She carefully wrapped her arms around her mom, making sure not to apply too much pressure.

"Wha..Where have you been? I was told you got killed?" Liz asked as she took a step back, taking in her daughters appearance once more.

"Well, technically I was killed." Caroline said as Liz's mouth opened and closed. "So you're...you're a vampire?" She asked as Caroline shrugged.

"Part." Caroline replied as Liz watched her with a confused face. "What? How can you only be part vampire? Are..Are you a hybrid like Klaus?" Liz asked and Caroline sighed.

"Mom I will explain everything in time, but right now I need to get inside." Liz eyed her carefully before she stepped aside.

"You can come in." Liz said, inviting Caroline in. Caroline quickly brushed past her and jogged up the steps to her room. Once inside she saw that nothing had changed. Her bed was still in place, her make up table, her closet and clothes hadn't been touched.

She walked over to her jewelry box and opened it, inside she found what she was looking for. A simple silver locket with an engraved F on it, being circled by branches and leaves, something that had belonged to her grandmother. She quickly stuffed the locket in her leather jacket before she made her way downstairs again.

She passed her mother again, turning slightly to look at her over her shoulder. She didn't say anything, she just looked at her mother before she flashed away.

Liz quickly fished up her phone and called Damon, he answered after the first ring.

" **What now Liz?** " He asked in an annoyed tone.

"Caroline is alive, and she's back in town."

.

* * *

.

Bonnie sighed as she pushed two Grimoires into her bag, she was running late and she knew Damon would become pissy because of it. Flinging the bag over her shoulder she opened her door only to bump into an extremely good looking man.

His hair was a dark brown and styled back, allowing his strong bone structures to show. His eyes were the most amazing green she'd ever seen.

"Bonnie Bennett?" He asked, and she nodded slowly. "We've been instructed to pick you up and bring you with us." He spoke as Bonnie raised one of her eyebrows.

"Is this one of Klaus' ideas? I told him I can't find Finn, it doesn't matter what I do, he's being cloaked." She said and pushed past the man. But within a second he was in front of her again.

"I'm afraid I don't work for this Klaus you speak of, but I do have instructions to bring you along with me." Bonnie eyed him up and down before she glanced over his shoulder. A black SUV stood parked with a woman leaning against the door, staring right at her.

"I'm sorry, who are you? Who do you work for?" Bonnie asked eyeing him suspiciously. The man offered her a crooked grin.

"Apologies, my name is Quinn, the woman by the car is Eva. As for who we work for, you'll just have to find out once we get there." Quinn replied as Bonnie's eyes moved from him to his sister.

"You do realize I am a Bennett witch." She said as Quinn nodded. "We were informed of your status, which is why we were ordered to not harm you in any way." Quinn replied.

Bonnie folded her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow. "And how exactly do you two plan on getting me to come along without harming me? Cause I sure as hell am not getting in that car."

Quinn's lips twitch up into a smirk, he fished his phone out of his pocket and clicked around before he showed it to her.

"Because we weren't given orders to not harm this young lovely man." Bonnie glared up at him before she stared back to the phone.

Jeremy was tied to a chair, he had a bloody nose and mouth. "If you so much as touch him I will-" Bonnie started but Quinn held up his hand.

"Kill us, we've heard this all before. If you would just accompany us Miss Bennett, the young Gilbert will be released and healed." Bonnie sent Quinn one last glare before she brushed past him and jumped into the backseat of the SUV. Quinn smiled as he rounded the car and got in, Caroline would be most pleased with them. He thought as he drove off to the Mansion they were living in.

Bonnie noted that the drive wasn't long, barley 10 minutes had passed and they were parked in front of a grey mansion.

Quinn opened the door for her and she jumped out, sending him a glare before him and Eva escorted her inside.

As they stepped inside Bonnie couldn't help but admire the grandness of the Mansion. The big entrance held two stairs leading to the upperfloor, there was a hole in the middle of the stairs leading to some sitting area and to her left a huge opening which revealed some of the livingroom, and to her right an opening to the kitchen.

Heels clicking against the marble floor brought her attention forward, as a woman with long brown curly hair and dark brown eyes appeared from the hallway between the stairs.

"Katherine? You work for Katherine?" Bonnie snapped as she looked to the two vampires who only looked back at her.

"Well if it isn't little Bonnie Bennett." Katherine mused as she eyed the witch. "Love what you've done with your hair." She added as she reached out and took a strand before dropping it, giving Bonnie a smirk.

"Touch me and I will-" Bonnie started but Katherine rolled her eyes at her. "Yes, yes I know. You'll kill me. Do you ever get any new lines? Yours are getting so...dull." Bonnie glared at the doppelgänger.

"Katherine, be nice." She heard a voice she hadn't heard in 2 years say. Looking up to the top of the stairs she saw someone she hadn't seen for 2 years, someone she believed to be dead.

"Caroline?" Bonnie asked as her blonde friend walked down the steps of the stair. Caroline gave her a small smile as she moved off the stairs and walked over to the group.

"Long time no see, Bonnie." She spoke, taking in her former best friend. Her hair was longer but the same dark color. She hadn't changed much, lookwise and personality wise.

"What? How? You told us she was dead!" Bonnie cried out and turned to Katherine, Caroline turned slightly and raised an eyebrow to the brunette whom shrugged in return.

"I figured you didn't want them on your case, constantly looking for you." Katherine said as Caroline nodded.

"You two are friends?" Bonnie asked not believing the casualty between them. "Friends is pushing it, besides. Katherine here doesn't really do friends." Caroline replied as Katherine smirked.

"But enough about us, I trust Quinn and Eva were gentle with you?" Caroline asked as she eyed her guards.

"They work for you? This place is yours?" Bonnie asked as she pointed around the entrance.

"Amazing things compulsion can do." Caroline replied. "So you had them kidnap Jeremy? Torture him?" Bonnie snapped as Caroline raised an eyebrow, once again looking to Quinn and Eva.

"The boy came to little harm, besides, you didn't specify that we couldn't hurt him." Quinn spoke up as Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Release him, now." She ordered as Quinn nodded before he flashed off. "I'm sorry about Jeremy, I guess I should of been a little more precise with my instructions. It wont happen again." Caroline said and sent Bonnie a smile. "Come, let's talk." She added and motioned for Bonnie to follow her into the livingroom.

Bonnie sent one last look to Eva and Katherine as she followed after Caroline, the Mansion reminded her of Klaus'. It was all very posh and grand.

"Thirsty?" Caroline asked as she nodded towards the trolley, Bonnie shook her head and sat down in the couch, putting her bag beside her.

Caroline took a seat in one of the armchairs, crossing one leg over the other and looked to her friend.

"I'm sure you have a billion questions, so ask away." She spoke as Bonnie nodded. "Where have you been all this time?"

"Around, went to New York for awhile, headed down South, New Orleans to be more precise. Met a charming man calling himself the King of New Orleans. That's where I met Quinn and Eva, then I went abroad. Spain,Italy,France." Caroline replied.

"When did you and Katherine meet up and become so..Buddy buddy?"

"I met Katherine in Spain while I was working with a Coven, she were in trouble, like always."

"So why is she here now? I mean, with Klaus and his family here this is the last place she should be in." Bonnie said and Caroline nodded.

"Katherine won't come to harm, I've made sure of that. As for why she is here, we're going to bargain her freedom for valuable information. That is about as much as I can tell you." Caroline replied.

"You've made sure she wont come to harm? Caroline, Klaus is a 1000 year old hybrid, how are you going to protect her from him?" Bonnie asked as Carolines lips twitched up slightly.

"Let's just say I posses abilities to keep him away from her." Bonnie raised her eyebrow at the blonde.

"It's one of the reasons why I'm back in Mystic Falls, I need answers. Answers I think your ancestors can provide."

Bonnie shot her a look of confusion. "Is that why you had me kidnapped?" She asked as Caroline let out a light chuckle.

"Kidnapping is a little extreme, but yes. You see when Katherine killed me I woke up in a hospital, alone and scared. I had to figure out what was happening to me all by myself, and when I did I just knew you all knew about it. You'd kept me in the dark, like you always do.

So in a fit of rage, I killed my nurse and fled Mystic Falls. I came to New York, baby vampire, not being able to handle my thirst I killed some more humans. The pain was unbearable until I met a vampire called Charles. He taught me to control myself, to control the bloodlust."

Bonnie looked at Caroline as she told her story, she felt bad that they had kept her in the dark about vampires and werewolves, even witches. She had never wanted Caroline to feel left out.

"One night some older vampires came into the bar we were hanging out in. Charles apparently owed them something, a fight broke out and that's when it first happened."

Bonnie looked confused. "When what first happened?" She asked. Caroline locked eyes with the dark skinned witch.

"That's when I first did magic." Bonnies mouth opened in shock. "One moment I was about to get staked, the next the vampires were dropping to the floor, screaming out in pain."

"That's not possible..." Bonnie mumbled out as Caroline shrugged. "Apparently it is, which is why I am back. I want to find out how it's possible that I am a witch and a vampire."

.

* * *

.

Damon was pacing in front of the fireplace, Stefan,Elena and Liz were sitting on the couch watching him.

"Katherine told us she killed her." He said. "Since when have we ever been able to trust Katherine?" Stefan asked as Damon continued to pace.

"Do we know why she's back? Is she a vampire?" Damon asked as Liz nodded. "She didn't say why she were back, but.." Liz stopped as Damon did too.

"What Liz? What did your daughter say?" He asked. "She said she was, part vampire."

"That can't be possible, she isn't a hybrid. You don't have a wolf gene in you, and even if you had one Klaus and Stefan would of found her when they went backpacking across the states." Damon said.

"I know that Damon, and even if Klaus had turned her, he would of still needed Elena's blood and we all know he has been stuck on finding his brother ever since that night." Liz replied.

"Are you sure she said part?" Stefan asked and Liz nodded. "Has anyone heard from Bonnie?" Elena asked.

"She was supposed to be here 2 hours ago with her Grimoires." Elena continued as Damon and Stefan shared a look.

"You don't think Caroline hurt her? Do you?" Liz asked as Damon shrugged. "I don't know anything, specially when it comes to your daughter. She's been missing, assumed dead." He said as he sat down on one of the armchairs.

"How did she act when you saw her Liz? Anything you can remember will help us." Stefan asked as Liz thought back to her meeting with Caroline.

"She seemed, distant. Sort of cold but still approachable. She wasn't the same Caroline we all knew, she wasn't her usual bright and bubbly self."

Stefan nodded and turned to Damon. "It's only been 2 years, I don't think she would harm Elena or Bonnie. Maybe you, but not the rest of us." Damon rolled his eyes.

"She's a baby vampire, I can take care of myself." Damon replied as Elena rolled her eyes. "Not if she's some sort of hybrid. She'll be just as strong as you." She said and Damon shrugged.

Their conversation got interrupted by the door to the Boarding house opening and in walked Bonnie and Jeremy.

"Oh my god, Jeremy! What happened to you?" Elena asked as she flashed over to her brother. Jeremy shrugged her off of himself and went and sat down on the couch.

"Where have you been, Judgy?" Damon asked as Bonnie put down her bag and sunk down in the other armchair.

"Carolines." She breathed out, shooting a worried look towards Jeremy. "Did she do this to Jeremy?" Elena asked as she sat down by her brother.

"No, one of her minions. Quinn, he acted alone." Bonnie explained. "Once Caroline found out she ordered his release."

"What did they do to you, Jeremy?" Stefan asked as he looked over the healing wounds.

"Nothing much. He threw some weak punches before he choked me out. Next thing I know I'm waking up in a room, tied to a chair." Jeremy explained.

"What did Caroline want?" Liz asked turning away from Jeremy and focusing on Bonnie. "She wants my help."

"Your help with what exactly?" Damon asked his icy blue eyes locking onto her. "Caroline can perform magic."

"But, if she's a vampire that shouldn't be possible." Elena said as she looked to her best friend.

"My thought exactly, but she showed it to me. She can do pretty much the same things as I can, only difference is she never really runs out of energy. Her vampire side heals her up quickly enough for her to be able to do massive amounts of magic without getting tired." Bonnie explained.

"Well this is just perfect! We have a family of Originals who can't die, a massive hybrid army, Elena can't keep blood down and now we have a hybrid witch/vamp blonde Barbie to worry about!" Damon cried out as he stood up.

"You won't have to worry about Caroline, she told me to tell you that everything is in the past. And as long as I help her out she and her people wont harm anyone." Bonnie said as Damon scoffed.

"And you just believed her? Like that?" He asked as Bonnie shot him a pointed look. "You haven't known Caroline since you were kids, if she gives you her word she wont go back on it." Bonnie said and looked to Elena for backup. Elena nodded towards Bonnie before she turned to Damon.

"Bonnie is right, If Caroline gives her word or promises anything she wont go back on it." Damon only rolled his eyes at the girls, clearly not believing them.

"If Caroline says she wont be a problem then I trust in that." Stefan said. "But we still need to figure out what's wrong with Elena." He added.

"I might of mentioned Elenas problem to Caroline, she said to try drinking from a human. Straight from the vein."

"Well look at that, Barbie isn't a complete idiot." Damon mused as everyone but Jeremy sent him a pointed look.

Elena turned to Stefan, grabbing ahold of his hand. "Maybe I should try it? Bags wont work, animal blood isn't working. I can feel my body shutting down." She spoke softly and Stefan sighed but nodded.

"Try on me." Jeremy said as he rolled up his sleeve, revealing his wrist. "No, not you Jer." Elena said as Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"Just do it Elena." He pushed her and she looked to Stefan who nodded for her to continue. Letting out a shaky breathe she grabbed his wrist and let her fangs fall down.

Jeremy watched as her eyes turned a reddishblack before her fangs sunk down in his arm. He let out a small hiss from the brief pain as his sister fed on him.

A few seconds went by before Stefan gently pulled Elena off of Jeremy. "How do you feel?" He asked as she licked her lips.

"Amazing." She breathed out, the rush that was going through her was amazing. She didn't feel sick, or like she had to throw up.

"So it was like I said all this time, she just needed to drink directly from the vein." Damon mused as Stefan sent him a glare.

"Did Caroline say anything else?" Liz asked turning to Bonnie. "No..." Bonnie replied.

"Why do I feel like there is a 'But' coming?" Damon asked as he turned to look at Bonnie.

"She's hanging with Katherine. They're like...friends."

"She's buddy buddy with the vampire who killed her?" Damon asked as Bonnie nodded. "She's going to bargain a deal with Klaus to give Katherine her freedom."

"Well, Blondie has clearly lost it." Damon said. "Why would Caroline help Katherine?" Elena asked as Bonnie shrugged.

"I'm not sure, but I plan on finding out exactly what's going on between them."

"So where exactly does she live?" Damon asked eyeing Bonnie. "10 minutes west, in a huge grey mansion. You literally cannot miss it." Bonnie replied as Damon nodded.

"I know that look Damon, whatever it is that you are planning don't do it. We don't know how powerful Caroline is, and we know nothing of the people she hangs around other than Katherine, and she's 500 years old." Stefan said as Damon sent him a look of innocent.

"I have no idea what you're on about baby bro, maybe I just want to welcome Blondie back to town." He said as Stefans look hardened.

"Leave Caroline alone." He said sternly as Damon sent him a wide grin. "Well it's getting late and you have work tomorrow." Elena said as she looked to Jeremy who let out a groan.

"Yeah, I have to get home. Caroline is stopping by early." Bonnie said as she got up and grabbed her bag, slinging it over her shoulder.

"And I have to get to the station, I am still the Sheriff." Liz said and bid everyone farewell. Soon everyone cleared out of the Boarding house leaving only the two Salvatore brothers behind.

"So what do you think about all of this?" Stefan asked as he looked at his older brother, Damon shrugged as he drank the liquor from his glass.

"I'm not sure, but I plan to find out." He replied looking away from Stefan and into the fire. He was going to make a little stop by their blonde friend, just to see what actually was up.

.

* * *

.

 **Thoughts? Should I continue this story? For my old readers I am working on chapters for both 'All kinds of wrong' and 'Of Kings and Queens'. You can expect the new chapters to drop next week! /Scars**


End file.
